Optical communication systems, such as laser communication systems, may use a directed beam of light to communicate data over great distances (e.g., many miles) through free space (e.g., through the air or space). The beam of light may be generated by a first device (e.g., a first laser communication terminal) and may be received at a second device (e.g., another laser communication terminal) that is located remote of the first device. The first device and the second device may use the beam of light to establish two way communications for transmitting and receiving data. The second device may have difficulty locating the beam of light because the beam of light may have a narrow angular divergence. To increase the second device's ability to detect the beam of light, the first device may generate a beacon beam. Optical energy (i.e., light) for the beacon beam may be produced by: (1) a dedicated beacon optical source (e.g., a beacon beam light source) located adjacent to a main optical energy source (e.g., a laser); or (2) a portion of the optical energy produced by the main optical energy source (e.g., the laser) may be extracted for use in producing the beacon beam. In the second instance, a mechanical mount or bracket may position a lens within the path of the beam of light (e.g., light produced by the main optical energy source) to divert a portion of the beam of light. The mechanical mount or bracket may block a portion of the beam of light from being transmitted from the first device to the second device. The blocked portion of the beam of light reduces intensity of the beam of light.